


It’s been YOU, Mack…ALWAYS YOU

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Elena Loves Mack...ALWAYS, F/M, I AM YOUR WOMAN-YOU ARE MY MAN, Love, NOT Kel-lor, Noone can come between Mack & Elena, Prepare for Mackenzie-Rodriguez, Some profanity, What U do To Me, back together, not so explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: A secret plan to determine which of the remaining SHIELD can be trustedMATURE for Language





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [Arcadian106](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian106/gifts), [mistressvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressvera/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Ghillyam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghillyam/gifts), [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts), [whisperingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whisperingwindtree), [emmasanimalcreations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasanimalcreations/gifts), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts).



[SHIELD Director Alphonso “Mack” Mackenzie has been more quiet, more subdued, than usual lately. Especially with his Lover,  
Elena “Yo Yo” Rodriguez. The two had developed a plan prior to the start of Season 6: due to Mack’s (and HERS) uncertainty of  
the loyalties of some of SHIELD’s new (as well as existing) agents, it was decided that the two would ‘break up’, freeing YoYo to  
‘get close’ to the Male Agents, while Mack works on the Females. The only Members of his Agency that the Director is 100% sure  
of are : YoYo, Daisy Johnson, FitzSimmons, Agents Davis and Piper, and of course, Melinda May. Even THEY are unaware of the  
couple's secret plan...now to deal with the unintended consequences]...

It's obvious that something is seriously bothering Mack; YoYo knows this Man, having shared his bed, survived numerous time variances,  
and risked her life for him (and lost her arms protecting him), multiple times. She decides to approach her Lover and get to the bottom  
of his negative mood It's clear to her that his mental and physical well-being are being taxed severely, and their PERSONAL relationship  
is taking some hits, as well.

“Baby; you okay? You seem…what is that word?...yeah, DISTANT lately…what is wrong? I want to help. I am here for you."

“I’m good. Tired and over-worked, I guess. Stressed. How about you? That shit with Keller was RAW…him dying like that.”

YoYo’s answer is delivered in a tone edged with some ice: “What is that supposed to mean? Hmmm? What the FUCK, Mack!?”

At first, he's hesitant to respond, then Mack says, “Seems that you two had gotten close, that’s all."

YoYo exerts tremendous effort to remain calm. “Mack, you know FUCKING WELL that WE AGREED, the two of US, to begin our  
investigation with Kel-lor, then work our way through the rest. YOUR IDEA…”

“Which you were ok with…”

“…OK, yes, I was down because’ YOU ARE MY MAN, you wanted my help. We talked about the best way to get the information,  
about how we might BOTH have to use everything at our disposal, including our sexuality, to do that. How it would mean NOTHING, as  
long as we kept our FOCUS; that we would do the minimum necessary, on that front..YOU could not very well try to get close to Kel-lor,  
being a MAN...or is there something I don't know?"

This last is delivered with a sort of playful smile,an attempt at levity.

Mack doesn’t speak, nor does he take his eyes off of hers. He does offer a rueful smile, though, in response to her jibe...After a few minutes,  
he responds in a softer voice than is his usual.

"Yeah...I know...I'm not expressing it right; what I mean is I didn't anticipate how hard it would be to see you with someone else; for ME to  
be with someone else, even in 'pretend mode'..WE decided that this was something that needed doing, that we couldn't go forward, not sure of  
who we could or couldn't trust. I knew it would be hard, for both of us...just not as hard as it was. See, you are my life; YOU'E MINE, and...", he  
chokes up, has to re-group.

When YoYo breaks the silence, her tone has softened quite a lot, and she even manages a semi-smile. “Turtleman…it’s natural to be little jealous;  
I WAS, about that CHIQUITA with the TETAS GRANDES in Sonar. I admit it…but I TRUST you. It is HARD, VERY MUCH, but what was our option,  
as you said."

This brings a full-lipped smile to Mack’s handsome face. Encouraged the Stunning Latina continues. “Everyone has been so supportive, asking me  
if I’m okay, offering condolences…my performance must have been exceptional...…they are completely buyin’ that I’m all torn up, so heartbroken,  
over Kel-lor and the Shrikes. It is SO HARD, pretending, deceiving our friends, our team...No one suspects, at least from what I can see, that Keller  
and me was fake news.

“Look, I under-estimated how this type of undercover work would cost EITHER of us. The pretending, the lying. Seeing you in public with him,  
even knowing it was a ruse, not real …it just…fucked me up. A LOT. And I'm not blaming you, I honestly am not."

“I see where you are going with this, TurtleMan, so listen close: I didn’t never have sex with Kel-lor, as hard to believe as that might be-not SEX sex.."  
YoYo pauses, waiting anxiously for Mack's reaction to her statement.

Then the question, from Mack, that BOTH have avoided putting voice to: to WHAT EXTENT have each, or either, gone to to secure the much needed  
information:

“What, then?"

Characteristically blunt, Yo Yo says, “BLOW JOBS…just a few times.” She can see Mack’s expression cloud over, and she’s quick to try to placate the  
big man.

“The only way to get-out of actually SCREWING him, was to give him a STORY; I said I can’t have intercourse because of the medication reja-resha…”

“Regimen”,Mack cuts in....

"RIGHT… for my robotics…remember, we were suppose to be in an 'ADULT RELATIONSHIP', and so he does not get suspicious, I did what I had  
to do…THAT cooled him down from pushing for SEX sex-I’ll bet THOUSANDS that when TETA-GIRL offered to blow YOU, you didn’ say, 'Uhhh,  
no thank you', mimicking his deep bass voice damn near perfectly. Rather than placated, Mack seems perturbed.

“Well…I guess I should have expected SOME kinda contact of that sort, though when we decided to go forward, I just …kinda …blinded myself to  
the reality… that sex might be a part of it of it all.”

A rueful smile from his lover. “You know as well as I: no man is gonna torn down a blow job, in ANY circumstance. She shakes her head, amused.  
"You guys are SO EASY to manipulate."

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You do not sound convinced…ATTENTION, Alphonso Mackenzie: I am YOURS, an’ YOU ARE MINE…sure, I was fond of Kel-lor, and I feel  
bad that he died, but it is YOU…it has BEEN YOU since we met." She goes to him, takes him in her arms. Rising up on tiptoes, she kisses him, and is  
elated when he not only returns the kiss, but DEEPENS it, adding tongue to the mix. "Can we get past this? Maybe change how we’re doin it-the under-  
cover part?" She kisses him again, swabbing his lips and teeth, the inside of his mouth, with her limber oral digit. "Hmmm? Let's forget about it, Okay  
Papi?...Di si."

“We’re past it. And yeah, we can re-assess, find another way. We'll need to; there's too much at stake, as you said.”

“Now that THAT is settled…find your way into THIS”, YoYo grins, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her crotch.

“Don’ min’ eef I do,” her handsome Superior, the love of her life, intones, mimicking her Spanish accent (and cadence) nearly as well as she’d  
mimicked him.

They retire to their bedroom, where they take their time, each disrobing the other, then:

YoYo: Ayyy, SI…ooo…lemme put IT IN, Papi…uhhhhh…ooof

Mack; Shit! Goddamn!...fuuuuuu…(he flexes, sinks deeper into her wetness)

YoYo: Foooock! There’s MORE’??! VALIENDO MADRE!

Mack: Uhhhh...hahhh…how many times have we done this? Suddenly this shit is new?

YoYo: It’s been a few weeks, Daddy…jaaah…just sloooow, Mi Rey…just SLO at first…like’ that…JUST LIKE THAT...

Mack: Better?

YoYo: MO’ Better!

Mack: Ai’ght…Let’s WORK!

And he goes to work, using deep, long plunges into her wet, clutching core once she loosens up sufficiently. Her hooked ankles, in the  
chiseled V between his abdomen and thigh, urge him to drive HARDER, FASTER, DEEPER...and obliges with nary a hesitation.  
Their moans and grunts, cries and exhalations, ring off of the room's steel walls (which, thankfully, are sound-proofed). Big Mack rides  
the compliant Latina through one, two, and into a THIRD spend.


	2. FENCES MENDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ELENA AND MACK

 

  
I…Try to SAY GOODBYE and I CHOKE…

ELENA, pressing her case:  
"It’s no good; I cannot do it…you said that it is over, and I’m telling you now-what you ask of me

is not possible...I CAN'T, and WON'T. So find a way"

 

MACK tries to reason with her:  
“Elena; with my mind on you-ALL THE TIME-And how best to keep you safe…I can’t do this job, and

that one. Someone is gonna get hurt, or something critical not addressed,  and THAT SHIT will be on me."

  
I try to WALK AWAY and I STUMBLE

  
ELENA, standing firm:  
"Entiendame esta cosa…no acepto que me despidas. Yo NO TE DESPIDO, So busca OTRA MANERA.

(Understand this-I don’t accept you ‘firing me’(as your Woman)…YOU are not fired by ME, so look

for ANOTHER WAY) I told you. I want to be with you FOREVER…” she ‘flips’ her left hand in a dismissive

manner. “This doesn’t look like forever to me.”

 

I PLAY IT OF, but I’m DREAMING OF YOU  
I’ll KEEP MY COOL, but I’m FIENDIN’

 

I…Try to SAY GOODBYE and I CHOKE…  
I try to WALK AWAY and I STUMBLE  
Though I TRY TO HIDE IT, IT’S CLEAR  
My world CRUMBLES when you are NOT NEAR

 

“I don’t either…not really…you’re as miserable as I AM, then.”

 

“MAS” (more)

 

“There’s a way, then. I’ll figure it out.”

 

  
“I have an idea; it’s very simple: say the words, ‘Elena, please help me’…try it.”

 

  
“Elena, please help me.”

 

“Vez? (you see) Very easy peezy. Ay, you MEN!”

 

“I’m crazy mad in love with you. It seems that I’ve always been.”

 

  
“Well, let’s see: I’m a KNOCK-OUT, and BRILLIANT, AND ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACK, EXCELLENT<br />   
IN THE BEDROOM, FANTASTIC COOK, YOUR MOTHER LOVES ME…”</p>

  
“OK…I get it. Who wouldn’t be. That Agent Keller took notice when we slept apart those few nights.”</p>

 

She slinks toward him, her smile victorious. “He's not so bad...He’s no Mack Mackenzie, though.”</p>

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chiquita: Floozy/Young Chick
> 
> Tetas Grandes: Large Bosoms
> 
> Teta-Girl: Titty Girl/Woman
> 
> Mi Rey-My King
> 
> Valiendo Madre: Oh Lord/Oh Fuck/WTF


End file.
